The Magic of Love
by Kiana Hunter
Summary: Revamped. It has been a few years since the Golden Age has begun and Peter has lost himself in being high king, allowing Kurie to sit on the shelves in a pile of dust. But when worse comes to worse the high king still loves his princess. But the story doesn't end there. This sequel is all about the battles and wars they go through in their hearts and physical state.
1. Chapter 1

The morning after the coronation I lied curled up in the big plush bed, Peter was lying on the edge, one of each his limbs off the side. But although he looked like an idiot lying in the position he was, he was cute and sweet enough to just continue holding my hand. I felt a shift in the bed and then felt an arm drop a crossed my shoulders. Opening one eye I looked at Peter who still was snoring away. I curled up against his chest before I heard someone pounding on the door.

"My lord...it's time to wake up!"

There they were the advisers that took my fathers attention away from my mother and I. And now they were here to try and take Peter away from me, I wasn't going to let that happen. Wrapping my arms around his torso I kept a tight grip on Peter. I felt him move again, wrapping his arms around my waist, I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes again. And then the door opened and I let a growl escape my lips, Peter opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. He released me and sat up rubbing his eyes and looking at the men that had just entered.

"My lord it's time to get ready for the day. To learn your daily schedule."

"Huh? Alright."

Peter stood up and walked over to the closet. I sat on the bed, a bit put out, I wanted more of his attention. Before he walked out of the door he left a kiss on my forehead.

"Go back to sleep Kurie, I'll see you in a few hours."

That's what he thought. But I nodded my head and lied back down on the bed, I wouldn't be a push over the way my mother was. I wasn't going to let them take all his attention away from me., I was going to be as stubborn as possible for that. Closing my eyes I fell back into an unconscious state before I was awoken again, this time the curtains were pushed back and the sun stung my still closed eyes.

Sighing I looked up to see two faun standing next to my bed smiling and I sat up. Standing up I moved toward a wardrobe full of dresses and pulled one out. One of my ladies moved to assist me in getting dressed but I stopped her, I could handle getting dressed on my own. I followed the two girls down to the dinning hall and ate breakfast. Peter of course wasn't there, but Edmund and the girls were, they gave me some company. After breakfast I decided that I needed to bother Peter, to make sure his attention wasn't completely on work. I walked up to the study and stood in the doorway until he looked up at me.

"Good morning beautiful."

Peter stood up, walked toward me, picked me up in his arms and kissed me. I then heard someone clear there throat from behind me. Turning around I saw one of the advisers standing just behind us in the hallway.

"Good morning milady, I trust you slept alright. But the high lord needs to work, he can't have any interruptions."

Glaring at him I turned back around and ignored him. Peter looked down at me with an odd look on his face.

"Kurie, he's right, I will see you after I am done okay? We'll have dinner and then go on a ride, I shouldn't be to long."

I starred up at him and pouted, then I turned around and walked out of the room without another word. I mopped around Cair Paravel most of the day, Peter was busy, I couldn't find Edmund and the girls I saw once while they explored the castle and grounds. Dinner was lonely as well, I started eating dinner in the dining hall but when no one showed up I moved to my room. I lied down and stared at the ceiling, I was lonely and bored, what else was I going to do. I guess I managed to fall asleep quickly because I woke up soon after that with someone shaking me, the sun was long time set and the room was dark. Opening my eyes I looked up at Peter who was looking at me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Kurie...I'm sorry..."

Peter sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled me up into his arms. It was late, to late to go on a ride and he knew it. But that didn't matter, to me at least, if I couldn't go on a ride I wanted to go down to the beach. Standing up I moved toward the door.

"Kurie?"

"I still say you owe me. If I can't go on a ride I want to go down to the beach. Will you take me there?"

He walked toward me and grabbed my hand. Pulling me out the door I let go of his hand and ran down the dark corridors. I was turning this into a game, and it was about to turn into a rather fun one at that. He followed after me laughing as he tried to catch me, it was fun running through the dark sleeping corridors that night. Throwing open a set of doors I ran out them and down onto the beach.

"Kurie why you little!"

Peter grabbed me around the waist and we fell over into the ocean. Wiggling out of his grip I swam under the water and came up gasping for air and coughing. Peter moved toward me to comfort and check if I was alright, but splashing him in the face was the greatest thing in the world to see at the time. Peter, the mighty king then fell down on his butt in the water. I started laughing loudly before he stood up splashing me right back in the face. It continued on like that before I stumbled out of the water on to the beach laughing.

Peter followed after me and collapsed next to me laughing. Rolling onto my back I starred up at the starry night sky. Peter wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his chest, I fell asleep on him that night, laying on the beach, starring at the stars. But little did I know that it would be the last night that I would spend with Peter like that. Because sometime the next morning we were awoken by Orieus, Edmund and the girls. Peter's advisories came out soon after them and took him away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_'_** ** _It the wrong kind of magic._**

 ** _Now you see him, now you don't._**

 ** _Used to be he'd drop anything for me._**

 ** _But not lately, he won't._**

 ** _He used to slay dragons, to keep me from harm._**

 ** _And come running to my open arms._**

 ** _I want the magic of love again._**

 ** _The look of longing in his eyes._**

 ** _All the wonder and surprise, of knowing that the best is yet to come._**

 ** _I need the magic of love again._**

 ** _Give me a magic wand to wave, tell me the magic words to say._**

 ** _To bring back the magic of love._**

 ** _No illusions, he's a man who has many dreams._**

 ** _But its so confusing to be always in between._**

 ** _I want the magic of love again, that sudden sorcery of the heart._**

 ** _The fire his smile used to start, the makes me feel I'll never get enough._**

 ** _Give me a magic wand to wave, repeat the miracle that gave us._**

 ** _The wonderful magic of love._** ** _'_**

I sat by the small pond in the garden's of Cair Paravel playing with a small gold fish. I would dip my finger in the water and let the fish chase after it. It was cute, and all though on my own with only the fish for company, it did pass the time. I felt two hands press down on either of my shoulders and I looked up to see who had interrupted my silence.

"You alright Kurie?"

"Yes Ed...I'm alright. Thank you."

Edmund sat down next to me and watched me, I kept my eyes fixed on the still water. The little fish at the top waiting for me to put my finger back in. Edmund wore a long sleeved shirt with a leather top over that, he was sweating and had his sword attached to his hip. All of this gave away that he had just come from the training field.

"You're always alone now Kurie. Why don't you go find something to do?'

"This is something to do Edmund."

Edmund looked at me like I was insane. The truth is I was lonely, I was really lonely but who was I going to spend any time with. Edmund was often training with Orieus and I never knew where Susan and Lucy were, and Peter had barely spoken a word to me in almost a year. It had been 2 years since we had arrived in Narnia and ever since Peter had slowly but surely gotten swallowed in paperwork and battles. It's true what they say, you do marry your father, because Peter had become just like mine. I often wondered if this is what it was like for my mother, maybe I had misjudged how it really was. Maybe she had fought for my father and ended up in the same position I was in.

"Kurie, if you're so annoyed with the fact that he ignores you why don't you do something about it? Go get in the way of all his work, better yet here, I think he is out on the training field now."

I was then handed Edmund's sword and forced to walk out to the training field. The last battle that I had fought in I almost died, so the chances of High King Peter the Magnificent fighting me with a sword were far from good. Edmund walked to the field with me where I watched Peter fighting with a guard. I stood on the side lines with Edmund and waited for him to finish, and when he was done he called next. I looked at Edmund who just eyed me to go on, so I did and I got in front of Peter.

"Not happening Kurie."

"Peter, when was the last time you did anything with Kurie? You're always consumed in work and battle, but never give her a single spare second of time. You don't come to dinner and half the time she eats alone. Now take a second and imagine how she must be feeling."

Edmund had tried taking control of the situation, but in reality it didn't work so well. I was happy that he had tried but also upset with the fact he had to do anything like that regardless. Peter should have just taken his role of my boyfriend a little more heavily like he did with the kingdom. Walking off the battle field I handed the sword back to Edmund and walked back up to the castle. But before being out of hearing range I caught that last thing said.

"Oh good job Pete, you're going to kill her one day. Either that or send her into the arms of someone else."

I would never injure myself, but maybe running into the arms of somebody else was a good idea. It were show Peter that I wouldn't wait around for him forever, I couldn't sit and wait for him to give me 5 seconds of attention, not forever. I mean for awhile he would spend some time with me at night, then it changed to coming to bed and wrapping his arms around me. Then when he came to bed he would just lay down, and it had finally gotten to the point where he wouldn't come to bed at all, everything was just cold now.

When was this torture going to end? I walked through the hallways and up the stairs, I had stopped in front of Peter's office knowing of course he wasn't there. And even if he had been it wouldn't have mattered because I wouldn't even get a hello, turning I started back on my walk. What was I going to do next, I didn't know exactly, but it did include me leaving Cair Paravel. I packed a bag as quickly as I could and started out of the kingdom. With my bag over my shoulder I walked passed Edmund and Peter, said goodbye and started heading toward the stables.

"Kurie, wait!"

I continued to walk, I wanted away from here and away from him. I was only getting attention because I was leaving, because Edmund had said something, because I was starting a commotion. I started saddling up my horse; Crescent, she was antsy to get going, it had been a week or so since I had last ridden her.

"Don't worry Crescent, you and I will have plenty of time to ride. You can run all you like, because we aren't coming back for awhile."

"What are you talking about Kurie?"

I ignored his question and continued to saddle up Crescent. He grabbed onto my wrist and made me drop what I was doing, turning to look at him I glared him in the eye.

"Kurie!"

"WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

I tore my wrist away from his grip and continued working on saddling up Crescent, Peter standing there watching me as I finished up. Climbing up into the saddle I nudged Crescent in the side and left. Looking back I saw a glare on Peter's face, it was a cold and cruel glare, why did he hate me all the sudden? I was rather angry with Peter by this time, and looking at him made me sick, turning around I looked out into the trees and what was ahead of me. For awhile I had Crescent in a gallop, trying to get myself as far away as possible, but then I slowed her into a calm ride.

Now I had my thoughts to myself, and tears came to my eyes. Peter had become far worse then my father ever had, and it hurt knowing that. It killed holding the feelings that his work had somehow made him stop even caring about me and I couldn't handle it. When I snapped out of my thoughts I could hear my stomach growling, and it didn't feel all that great either, it had been sometime since I had eaten. I felt as though I were far enough away from Cair Paravel, I couldn't see the palace, so I had to have traveled a good few miles. Pulling Crescent to a stop I climbed off her back and ran my fingers down her main.

Pulling my lunch from my saddle bag I sat down under a tree and looked up at the clouds, I slowly nibbled on the apple I had brought with. Then I heard Crescent whinny softly and I reached up offering her the rest of my apple. She took it gratefully and I pulled out a small loaf of bread that I had also packed. Leaning back against the tree I closed my eyes and ate my lunch happy that I had something in my stomach now. Then I heard Crescent kick up dirt and whinny loudly and fearfully. Opening my eyes in a flash I watched as a pack of wolves fell in on top of Crescent and I. They were snarling and growling, saliva dripping from there jaws, and I knew why; I was their next meal.

"Well look what we have here fellas."

"Seems to me, the little Narnian Princess is far from home."

I stood up slowly and began walking backward toward Crescent before one of the wolves got between us. I fell on my butt knowing that these were my last few seconds to live, and I had ran away from home. I buried my head into my arms and legs, waiting for the fangs to tare into my skin, but the impact never came. Looking up handsome brown eyes scanned across mine and pulled his sword from the animal now bleeding on the ground, the others had ran off when their friend was killed. I stood up slowly and pressed myself to his chest, I was shaken up quite a bit but at least I could survive this.

I pressed my forehead into his chest and just stood there, he wrapped his arms around me and held me until I was calm enough to move steadily on my own. He still hadn't said a word to me, and I understood why; everyone at Cair Paravel was probably upset and disappointed in me for running away. When I did finally move I looked up and smiled at him, and then I wondered when he had gotten so tall. I hadn't really noticed, I remember when he was some inches shorter then I was myself. I moved over to Crescent and I ran my hand over her side to calm her down and then mounted the saddle, grabbing the reins. Edmund mounted his own horse Phillip; and we started heading back to the palace me in front of them; them watching me carefully, confused on why he wouldn't say anything to me.

"Edmund?"

"Yes Kurie?"

"Thank you, for coming to my aid."

Edmund looked at me and then tilted his head back in laughter. Why was he laughing, wasn't he upset with me?

"Kurie...I understand your upset with Peter, I don't understand the depths of it, but I do know you're hurting. But are you trying to get yourself killed, next time you attempt running away from home, take your sword with you."

We rode back in silence from there on out, it was an easy going silence, Edmund and I had a very easy and light relationship now. There were still our rocky times, but I mostly looked to Edmund for a hand now, I couldn't count on any one else anyway. As we reached the palace gates I looked upon Oreius who had his arms crossed and a look of annoyance on his face.

"Kurie Elizabeth Paravel, what is the meaning of you leaving the grounds without an escort. You're the princess of Narnia, there are to many beings out there that easily want you dead. Could easily kill you if you made one wrong step."

I looked at Oreius and then stared past him to the to the wall of the palace behind him. He wasn't going to understand any of my reasoning, odds were he'd probably side with Peter about everything. He wasn't very easy going when it came to me leaving or anything that could put me in a harmful situation, and telling him about the wolves would be the last thing on my list right now. Walking passed him he tried grabbing my arm but I dodged him easily, I wasn't in the mood to listen to his lecture that never changed.

"Edmund..."

I called over my shoulder and waved him to follow me. I probably shouldn't have treated my little brother like a manservant, and I hadn't meant to but it got him too follow.

"Come train with me, I need to work on my swordsmen ship a bit."


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in front of Edmund, our feet both firmly planted on the ground, swords aimed at one another. Dust had picked up around us and our breathing was heavy and uneven. Sweat dripped from our bodies, and on mine, places I didn't even know existed. My hair was in a state of disarray, bits and pieces clinging to my face from the sweat. Edmund was drenched in sweat as well, the longer bits of his hair sticking to his face, which was glistening in the light of the day. His brown eyes held so much strength and his face was beginning to grow into that of a man.

His face had become more rugged from the time we had arrived in Narnia, and the battles he had seen. And he had grown in height; his muscles were chiseled out and well formed, much like a man, but his eyes and smile still held childlike innocents. Although in our earlier years he wasn't playful with me and all I could do was watch him play and tease his siblings, we had that friendship now. I was so glad he still held that fun loving nature, I was ever grateful that we were now friends. Edmund had truly turned in to my best friend, and without him in my life, I don't quite know what I would have become; maybe wolf chow.

Edmund charged at me, sword and head held high. I dodged his blow by moving to my right, but I just barely missed his attack by mere inches. Coming back up from behind him I held my sword to the center of his back.

"I've got you Ed."

He began laughing and turned to face me, a bright smile crossing his face.

"Willing to go another round Princess?"

I smiled back at him, he knew me well, and although tired and sweaty I was always ready to go another round of sword practice. This time he came at me harder and faster than before, and the dust and dirt were picking up in thick clouds of it. Dodging one of his attacks I saw a glint of light reflect something through the dust, and looking just to my right Peter was standing there, he was watching Edmund and I with a rather amused but angered look on his face. I don't think Edmund had noticed his brother watching us because he attacked and hit me, sending me flying to my butt in the dirt.

The dirt flew everywhere as I pushed my hair out of my face and looked up just in time to hear Peter scoff rather loudly and begin walking away. Standing up I walked in the direction he was leaving in.

"What is it Peter? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

I was angry with the way he was treating me. He treated me like I was invisible most of the time, and the second I do something out of the ordinary for me; he notices that I am doing something he doesn't like. Then I win a battle against Edmund and can't show any sign of being even remotely proud of how hard I can fight and train, instead he only scoffs at my loose. Not to mention the loss he caused when I noticed him. But my comment made him stop in his tracks and turn to face me. He was fuming at this point and it was obvious just how angry I had got him today. He stalked back toward me, red in the face. Where had the gentle man and king I once knew gone too? By this point Edmund stood next to me, obviously ready to jump between Peter and I if worse came to worse, but would Peter really hit me if he became angry enough?

Reaching down to Edmund's hilt I grabbed the sword and ripped it from its sheath. Throwing it down at Peter's feet I looked at him in anger.

"Fight me Peter; let's see who the worthless one really is."

"I'm not going to fight you Kurie."

There was a growl in his voice that was probably supposed to make me shake or cower, but I wasn't going to back down to him this time. I wasn't going to let him continuously win and keep me locked up here like a little bird. Pulling my sword out of its sheath I held it to Peter's chest, trying to get a fight out of him, but he just stood there in anger and rage.

"Peter, just calm down, maybe you'll understand why Kurie is acting this way."

"No Edmund, I want him angry. He'll never understand why I am upset. He's too wrapped up in work and war to understand who he is hurting so close to home. Edmund he doesn't care the damage he does to his family as long as his precious pride and honor is still in tact."

I could feel my pride and honor slipping as I said everything, as I let him know just what he was doing. I felt the tears begin welling up just behind my eyes, and my voice begin to quake. Maybe I was just trying to fool myself into believing that Peter would never understand maybe I was right, I didn't find out, because Peter turned around and walked back toward the palace.

Sighing I followed suit, just toward a different area. The beach and ocean surrounded Cair Paravel, and it was always a beautiful and calm place to sit and reflect and I couldn't really think of a better place to be right then. As I made my way down to the water I took my boots off and waded through the cool water. It wasn't longer than 30 minutes before there was someone else walking with me. This time someone with four hooves instead of two feet, I looked up to Oreius's face, it didn't seem to hold any of the anger it held earlier today.

"I'm not going to argue with you Oreius. I have-"

"You have your reasons my princess; I understand…you're upset. I didn't understand quite the depth of it though until Edmund explained to me what he could. Even he said he didn't fully understand. Do you want to explain it to me milady?"

I sighed as I continued walking, but I talked to him, I told him just how I was feeling about Peter. About how he seemed so angry all the time and never gave me a second of spare attention. I felt like I was sounding clingy and needy, but how could I really be clingy when he had barely said anything to me in 2 years. I just wanted him too need even a little bit of my attention the way I felt like I needed his. What was I supposed to do anymore? I didn't want to be a cry baby, but at this point I couldn't handle being neglected by the one person that was supposed to love me more than any.

I understood Peter had a job to do, that he was the high king, but he had two sisters and a brother that could handle some things. Peter put every little detail on himself. It wasn't long before I had tears streaming down my face and was pressing myself into Oreius's chest for comfort, I couldn't help but cry by that point. I knew I was rash and quite a bit of drama, but I knew that I didn't deserve what Peter was doing. It was awhile later before I had calmed down and was on the verge of sleep when someone came running toward Oreius and I. I couldn't tell who it was because my eyes were blurry with tears and sleep, but my guard knew just who it was. His grip on me tightened and he spoke in a forceful tone.

"And what do you want?"

"The High King has requested the presence of the Princess."

Now I understood; Oreius was defending me from Peter's high councilor, I hated him, and Oreius knew it. And if Peter was actually requesting my presence then things were going to go even further downhill, and fast. I pushed myself away from Oreius and followed Peter's councilor, Oreius close behind me. It wasn't long before I stood in front of Peter's office, Oreius by my side, opened the door and bowed low to me. I walked past him and into the office; Peter was sitting at his desk, his head down.

"You wanted to see me?"

He kept his head down, still working on something or rather. Oreius was growing antsy at the tension growing in the room, I looked to him and nodded my head allowing him to leave his guard. He looked at me unsure but I smiled too assure him leaving me was safe and alright. He smiled back at me and left quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Peter, if you're not going to talk to me I'm not going to stand here."

He looked up at me and stood up, there didn't seem to be any anger left on his face, but a scowl was present on his mouth.

"What makes you think that it's alright to leave?"

"What makes me think it? Are you seriously asking me that question Peter? I'm not a little bird to cage up. You can't keep me here in Cair Paravel and think that I am happy being ignored."

"It's not safe outside the walls without a guard. I promise you to many inhabitants want you dead. I do what I do to make sure you're safe to make sure you can live and flourish."

"What is giving you the right to lecture and get angry at me?"

He looked at me like I was a complete idiot for asking him that question.

"I'm the king"

"What's your point Peter? I'm the princess; I was born here in Narnia. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend or have you forgotten you had one of those. Because quite frankly I have forgotten what it feels like to have a boyfriend. All you seem to care about is running a kingdom and battle. Your siblings miss you and so do I. But all you do is work and train and if you're not doing one of those two things you're off continuing to fight the remains of Jadis's army, leaving me here to worry if you're going to even come home. You don't have meals with us and you haven't actually come to bed in over a year. You fall asleep here, in this room, at your desk. Do you ever actually take a break?"

Peter was looking at me like I was the most insane person he had ever laid his eyes on. He then turned around and headed back to his desk. Sitting down he picked up a quill and started working again. I stalked over to him and plucked the quill out of his hand.

"Give it back Kurie!"

"This is what I'm talking about. You can't even have an actual conversation with me."

"You're angry and I don't like when you're angry. It quite honestly bothers me."

"Are you joking me, you're the one that has made me angry! And now you're telling me to calm down before you'll even talk to me. You're the one that requested my presence and now you're telling me to calm down, forget it. I'm not trying to be a cry baby, but if you don't stop this then I will leave, I will leave Narnia, and I will leave you."

We stayed in the same position for a few moments, he still hadn't said a word to me, refused to respond and defend his position. Turning around I started leaving the room before I felt something grab my wrist.

"I'm sorry"


	5. Chapter 5

I turned around to meet a sight that made my heart break even further, Peter's head was down and he was shaking. Twisting my wrist I pulled my hand away and felt him wince. I walked toward him and settled my hands on either side of his face, pulling his face up I forced him to meet my eye.

"Peter, I'm not asking you to drop everything you're doing and give me all the attention you have, but some acknowledgment and attention every now and then would be nice. Or even if you would come to bed at night that would be wonderful too."

Reaching down I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers together with his. He moved backward, lightly tugging me with him and leaned on his desk to catch himself. I stood there, in his office, his hand in mine while he tried to calm himself down. When he finally caught his breath and had stopped crying he looked up at me and smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry…"

I moved toward him and let my head collapse against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tightened and loosened his grip every couple minutes. I heard the door open and turned to look at who had entered. Standing there was 3 of Peter's councilors, trying to usher me out of the room. Peter's grip on me tightened once more and I looked up at is face.

"Out, now"

I rested my head back on his shoulder and sighed. For the first time in a while Peter's attention was mine and mine alone. But the moments resting against him were short lived when he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and down the hall. He pulled me past our bedroom and down a set of back stairs to the bottom level of Cair Paravel. Looking up at the back of Peter's head he kept up a pretty decent pace before pushing open a small door and holding it open for me.

"After you princess"

I walked out of the door and grabbed his hand again. Peter and I were alone on the beach, for the first time in a long time. Releasing his hand I ran down to the water and picked up the boots I had left outside earlier in the day. Turning around I smiled at him as he walked toward me. It took only moments before he stood in front of me. I was surprised enough to drop my boots when he pulled me against him and kissed me, I let out a little squeak before returning the affection. I broke the kiss in order to catch my breath, he might have been ready for the kiss, but I was taken aback from the surprise of it all that I did lose my breath quickly.

The sun was now beginning to set over the water and for the first time in 2 years I got to share the amazing moment with Peter, the handsome high king of Narnia. From my resting place on his shoulder I looked up at his face, his eyes were closed and he looked like he was breathing for the first time in a while. There was a content smile across his face and I couldn't help but smile myself. I wrapped my arms around his chest and sighed, which seemed to catch his attention.

"Are you alright Kurie?"

"Huh? Oh…I'm just fine. Just…content…"

I listened to him chuckle a warm laugh and giggled along with him. This is the moment I had been waiting for, for far too long. As the sun began to set and the sky grew dark with the twinkling stars that shone like diamonds I ran across the ocean's edge and through the cool water. For the longest time this place had seemed like a place of thought and sorrow to me, maybe now, it could be a place of happiness.

Peter followed after me, laughing his soft laugh that had grown into a man's. I turned around my hands full of water and splashed him. I had taken him off guard which caused him to stumble and fall on his butt in the water. He was soaked from head to toe and I was truly happy in that moment. I walked toward him and dropped down to my knees in front of him. Leaning toward him I lost my balance and fell down over the top of him in the water. We were both soaked but laughing, and having an amazing time. It seemed like only moments before the two of us were interrupted.

"Well what do we have going on here?"

I looked up and smiled when I realized that it was Edmund. I couldn't help but drag him into mine and Peter's game, I splashed him with a rather large amount of water and laughed loudly as he stood there looking dumbfounded. I was then taken by surprise myself when Peter splashed his little brother as well.

"Don't just stand there looking like a moron."

Edmund decided to fight back and kicked a small wave full of water at Peter and I. I buried my head into Peter's neck as we fell backward into the water; I wanted to stay like this forever. About an hour or so later when the sky had gone completely dark Peter stood up. He pulled me up with him and walked with me to the beach. Reaching down he pulled my face up to meet his and kissed me again, softly this time.

"That would be my cue to leave."

Edmund had booked it and was gone in a matter of seconds leaving Peter and I too ourselves once again.

"I truly am sorry my princess. I promise I will do better, I'll be there to give you and my siblings all the attention in the world."

"Peter, I don't think we need that much attention. You're still the high-"

"I thought that's what started this mess, me being High King…"

"Peter, you being the High King isn't what started the mess. You completely consuming yourself in work for little to no reason is what started it. You still have to be king, but you have 3 siblings that have the ability and power to help you, you have a girlfriend who has the power to help you. You just need to stop taking everything on yourself."

Peter wrapped me in his arms and held me tightly to his chest. I could hear his heart beating loudly against his chest, like it was going to explode right then and there. Pushing him back a bit I grabbed his hands and pulled him back through the doors, up the stairs and too our bedroom. "Peter…tonight…I want you to sleep in here, with me."

He nodded his head and yawned, walked over to the bed and stood there, like he was waiting to be told to sit down.

"Peter…you can lay down…it's your bedroom too, not just mine."

"I'm just so used to…sleeping…in my office… I have done that a lot haven't I?"

I giggled and walked over to him, pushing him over onto the bed. He laid on the bed before stretching and sighing.

"It…feels nice…sleeping lying down for once…"

I smiled at him and curled up against his side. He repositioned himself so his arm was flung over my waist and I could curl myself into his chest, he smelt nice and it was really rather warm. Peter and I stayed like that for a little while before I moved to the side of the best my back facing him.

"Kurie…did I do something wrong?"

"Huh? Why would you say that Peter…"

"Well…you seemed like you were comfortable, and then you moved…away…"

I sat up and shook my head, I wasn't mad at him, not this time. How was I to explain that I was so used to sleeping alone that it was somewhat awkward for me to be curled up against him.

"Well…I'm…I'm used to being alone at night…having the whole bed to myself…that…I'm just not used to sharing it anymore. I want to be used to it…I don't want to sleep alone anymore though… so maybe just give me a minute or two to re-accustom myself to a sleeping partner."

Peter sat up and nodded his head; he started throwing his leg over the bed to leave before I grabbed his hand.

"Did you not just hear what I said Peter. I don't want you to leave, I want you here. I just need to get used to it again is all."

He lied back down and I moved myself so I was curled up against him. I positioned myself in such a way that no matter how he got up it would wake me.

"Kurie…I love you…"

I was in a little bit of shock at his words, it had been so long since I last heard him say them. I was really hoping that none of these last few hours had been a dream.

"I love you too Peter, I always have."

He hugged me close and before I knew it, I had fallen into the most comfortable sleep that I think I had ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up to a bright light in my eyes and an empty bed. Sitting up I realized that the amazing day I had was nothing more than a fantasy. An illusion brought upon by mind missing the fun that Peter and I used to have. Sighing I stood up and walked toward the balcony, pushing open the glass doors I walked out into the light breeze. My balcony overlooked the beach and I let out a sigh as I leaned over on my hand. I could smell the ocean and couldn't help but yearn for my feet to touch the water.

Opening my bedroom door I called out for my chambermaids to draw me a bath. It wasn't long before they came running into adjust my comfort and make sure that I was alright. One, a faun named Clair quickly began a fuss and checked me over. She was young and always worried that she was doing something wrong. Batting her hands away softly I quietly made my want for a bath known. The other chambermaid; Emily had been one of my maids a lot longer than Clair and drew my bath rather quickly.

When my bath had become likeable I sat down and let myself sink into the water. It wasn't cold but it wasn't overly hot either, so I allowed myself to sink down into the water and into my thoughts. I thought about the dream I had had that night, and about the adventures Peter and I had before he became king. What was I thinking, he had always been a king, and he was a prophesied king. But he had always been so good about being there for his siblings and I at one point. But now, well I guess I was being a baby, there was nothing I could do to change the way that things were.

After some time had passed I washed and rinsed my hair and body. Standing up Clair and Emily wrapped a towel around me and helped me step out of the tub. My hair stuck to my back as I headed toward my wardrobe in my bedroom. Pulling out a simple red dress for the day I finished drying my hair and body, dropped the towel and began getting ready for the day. Clair and Emily made a fuss over making sure I was dressed properly, but after taking care of and getting dressed myself in the world of man, getting dressed myself here wasn't that difficult. Ushering the two of them out I sighed and sat down, the dress didn't have any cords or ties aside from the one in the front and that wasn't all that difficult to tie myself.

Sitting down at the vanity near the balcony I stared at myself in the mirror. I wanted to know where I had gone, where my true self was, because there were times when it didn't feel like she was who I was staring back at. Sighing I picked up my hair brush and ran it through my hair standing up and heading to the balcony. I needed some sort of air, and the ocean air was the perfect thing. After a while of staring at nothing but ocean I turned around and was sadly greeted with that of an empty room, confirming that yesterday had in fact been nothing more than last night's dream.

Setting my brush down on the vanity I grabbed the locket that Father Christmas had presented me with when I had returned home. Opening it I looked longingly at the two families that I had lost, both to war. Closing the locket again I placed it gingerly around my neck and let it hang lightly over my chest. Heading out the door I turned around once more and quietly closed the entry way to my bedroom and started walking away. I didn't make it very far before I became aware of someone.

"Kurie"

I looked up in surprise; to my amazement Peter was questioning my presence. Looking at him I watched as he motioned for me to come join him. Every little thing he was doing right now was making me question my own sanity.

"Kurie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I'm just shocked that you're actually noting my presence. You're always so wrapped up in work…"

"Kurie, I'll ask you again, are you alright?"

Peter placed the back of his hand to my forehead before I began smacking it away. He started laughing lightly at my frustration.

"You're not running a temp, so why are you acting so funny princess?"

"I just told you why. I'm shocked you're noticing my presence."

"Kurie…we had this argument yesterday. I thought everything got cleared up."

I stopped my fidgeting and looked up at him. He only stood there smiling back down at me before dropping a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"I was hoping to me done with a small amount of papers and work before you woke up this morning."  
"I-I thought….Peter, did we really spend all that time together yesterday?"

He looked at me and smiled with a hint of sadness before nodding his head. I couldn't help but let out a heavy breath of relief and a smile before wrapping my arms around him and burying my head into his chest.

"I thought that I dreamt all that… I'm so relieved to know that I didn't. That everything that happened on the beach last night…really did happen. That…that… last night… you did spend the night holding me…and that you did tell me that you loved me…."

I couldn't help but spill all of this happiness to him.

"But I do love you Kurie…I always have. I'm sorry that I ever made you think that I didn't. I really did mean to have a little bit of work done before you awakened. I meant to at very least be in the bedroom so you knew… either way… I…have something planned for… you and I."

Peter reminded me of a child almost, with all his stuttering and the blush on his face. Rather like the first time he had ever mentioned even the slightest hint of a crush. Grabbing my hand he tugged on it lightly pulling me from his office and down a flight of stairs to a hallway. It was on the way there that we ran into his advisers. I couldn't control the urge to be a bratty princess, so I wrapped Peter's arm in the two of mine and stuck my tong out at the fauns that kept him away from me.

"Kurie…stop being a brat…"

Peter kept leading me away, but stopped and put a blindfold over my eyes, tying it rather firmly in the back of my head.

"Peter…"

"No peeking princess…"

He grabbed my hand and let me away from the hallway and before long had led me into the open air. I could smell the earth and feel the breeze, the sun was leaking through the blindfold and a smile appeared on my face. I heard a whinny and the stamping of hooves and wanted the blindfold removed from my eyes immediately. Grabbing onto Peter I pulled him to me and pleaded with him to remove the blindfold. He granted my wish but laid a soft kiss on my lips beforehand.

When the blindfold was removed I was greeted to a beautiful sight. Luna and Peter's horse were standing in front of us, saddled up and ready to leave, and down in Peter's left hand he held a small picnic basket, just big enough for a meal for two.

"Peter…"

"I do have a small recollection about a promise I made about 2 years ago, to a beautiful princess the day after the coronation that we would go on a horseback ride."

I watched as Peter dropped to his knee, setting the picnic basket down and grabbing my hands in his.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but you will go on a ride with me today, won't you princess?"

Pulling my hands away I turned away from him.

"I won't until the king gains a shred of respect for himself and stands up."

I heard him laugh as he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt him nuzzle the side of my face with his nose and I couldn't help but smile the brightest smile that I had in so long. Turning to face him I reached up and pressed my lips to his for a rather romantic kiss, this time brought upon by me. Today, I just knew, that today, would be an amazing day to remember.


End file.
